With recent changes in usage behavior exhibited by roaming customers there is considerable incentive to provide roaming management (RM) services to high-end mobile customers that generate a large volume of data traffic. As general packet radio service (GPRS) networks and long term evolution (LTE) networks (e.g., 4G networks) afford more opportunities for mobile subscribers to access foreign networks, the management of individual mobile subscribers becomes a key consideration for network operators in terms of optimizing current roaming practices. Extremely active roamers, such as subscribers who use a personal digital assistant, a smartphone, or a comparable mobile device that requires a constant connection for certain data services (e.g., “push” electronic mail services), are not easily managed or controlled by current RM solutions.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for managing the roaming preferences of mobile subscribers.